


Blanket

by yuffb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blanket Fic, Fandom, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffb/pseuds/yuffb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has stopped the apocalypse from happening, has fought monsters of all kinds. But he never thought he would have to figure out what was going on with a mossy green blanket that just would not leave him alone for some odd reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is bast off a dream I had back in September.  
> My mother and myself were out on Sept. 18th doing a tarot card reading in are front yard (why the front I have no idea) under the Harvest Moon. I normally don't go to bed until way past 1am and that day was no different. So I had this dream on Sept. 19th so this dream happened around like 5 in the morning. I had tipped it up later that day and since I've been trying to get my mother to edit for me so I could share it with everyone...I think its cute....Well long story short, I had been talking to someone on DeviantArt and asked them if they would be willing to edit it for me...well here you go!
> 
> I would like to add that the parts were with ANY dialogue where added my me, as well as the call to Bobby and anything to do with Castiel. The only things said in the dream were by Sam:"Wired" and I woke in real life to Gabriel's sweet laughed and can still hear it to this day.
> 
> Lastly I would like to thank Rebecca for editing this for me *blows kisses* If it was not for her then this would still be waiting to be shared with the world.

“ _Sam hurry up or I'm leaving without you! And I do mean it!_ ” Dean yelled from outside, standing next to the driver’s side door of the Impala.

“ _I'm coming, dammit!_ ” Sam yelled back as he finished stuffing the last of his shirts in his duffel bag as quickly as he could.

They had finished the case, and needed to hurry and leave this town behind them before the feds showed up – which never ended well for neither Sam nor Dean.

It was just one of the more normal days for the brothers – hunt some vengeful spirit, salt and burn the body, save the damsel, and then bail town before they got caught.

Zipping the bag shut holding the handle and throwing the bag over his left shoulder he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, not even looking back.

He went to the trunk and dropped his bag in next to Dean's, shutting the hood and walking away from the trunk and opened the passenger side door as Dean revived the engine, shutting the door just in time as Dean put the car in reverse and drove off.

~*~*~

 

Several hours later they drove into another town miles away from the last. Dean pulled up to some motel out of the way.

As he parked the car and turned the engine off. They both got out, “I'll check us in, you grab the bags”, Dean said shutting the driver’s door and walked over to the main office building.

Sam got out shutting the door behind him and walked to the back of the Impala opening the truck, grabbing their bags and putting them on the ground next to his feet. Then he popped open the lid to the hidden compartment that hid their weapons of all sorts.

Grabbing another duffle bag Sam started placing some guns, holy water, whatever he could think of, placing them in the bag as careful as he could looking around occasionally to make sure no one was watching him.

 _“One should always be prepared for the worst, you never want some monster or demon coming in when the holy water or shot guns are in the car – now do we boys?”_ Their father had always told them.

Once he was done with his task he shut the lid to both the hidden compartment, as well as the truck.

Picking up their bags and walking over to Dean who walked out of the main office building with a devilish smile holding two sets of keys up as he made his way over to Sam.

“Dude, I _so_ claim the shower first”, Dean said taking his bag from his brother only to get an eye roll from him as he fallowed Dean to their room.

When Dean opened the door followed closely by Sam who shut the door behind him and locked it.

Dean dropped his bag on the bed closer to the door, opened his bag and grabbed some clean clothes and went straight for the bathroom without saying a word.

Sam made his way over to the other bed and set his own bag down, placing the other bag – the one holding the weapons – on the little table in the corner of the room.

Once he was back by the side of his bed again he unzipped his duffle bag to pull out his clothes and lay them out for that night and the next day. That was when he noticed – sitting on top of his stuff folded neatly was a blanket.

He pulled the blanket out looking at it confused _“How had it even gotten in there”,_ he thought to himself. He hadn’t even remembered seeing it before.

Looking at it as he unfolded it he saw that it was a mossy dark green with gold thread holding the edges together, and at the bottom right were two initial – also in gold – one large S, and there was a large G under the S, both of them were in cursive and done very neatly.

Sam wasn't sure what to make of the mysteries blanket, he known that he'd hadn't ever own something so lavish before.

Sure Jessica did, she owned quite a bit of stuff, fancy things as well as stuff Sam was sure she had gotten at a yard sales or thrift store.

He could tell just by running his fingers over the material that it was obviously something that no hunter could ever afford – not unless they were quit wealthy.

As he stood there looking awe struck at the blanket that had magically found its way into his duffle bag he heard the shower turned off.

 _“Have I really been just standing here staring at this blanket the whole darn time?!”_ Sam thought to himself.

Pulling out some clothes and his toothbrush as well as paste, he shoved the blanket into his duffle bag zipping it shut right as Dean walked out of the bathroom seeming to glow with joy.

He was dressed in sweatpants and with a bathroom towel wrapped around his broad shoulders, his hair still wet, and not seeming to really care about it.

Sam kept his back to him knowing full well that if he turned now that his brother would notice that there was something _definitely_ concerning him.

“Darn that was a nice shower”, Dean said to himself walking over to his bed as he threw the towel to the side and bouncing down on to his bed somehow able to dodge his bag.

Sam walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him only holding his toothbrush and some toothpaste.

He was not sure why he felt the need to hid the blanket from his brother, or why he felt embarrassed by it – but he did.

When he was done brushing his teeth, and choosing not to really change his cloths – other than taking off his plaid shirt – due to feeling like he'd been up for days running around with his head chopped off he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed that Dean was already fast asleep in his own bed snoring slightly.

He went back to his own bed looking down at the duffle bag like it might just blow up on him if he even touched it.

 

Sighing to himself he unzipped the bag to put his toothbrush, paste, and the t-shit that he had been wearing that day back in his bag – and to hopefully see that the blanket would be gone – once he had it opened the blanket was back on top of his stuff and was folded neatly again.

 

“Weird”, he mumbled to himself knowing full well that it should be barred under shirts and pants, but here it was back on top of his stuff.

 

He decided that in the morning he would need to do some research – maybe it was just some hunted object that for some unknown reason stuck to Sam's bag – and wanted to be on top of his stuff.

 

As to why it was following him – he was not going to know if he kept sitting on his thumbs – to say the least. But he knew that there had to be a reason as to why, and he would find it.

 

Zipping the bag shut and putting it on the ground then pulling the blankets aside, curling into the bed trying _not_ to think about the mysteries blanket.

 

He just wanted to get some sleep. He already had a long day – and he would look into the details about the blanket in the morning, even call Bobby about it, now though – he just wanted to get some much needed sleep.

 

~*~*~

 

Sam was woken up by Dean laughing loudly the next morning, “ _Dude_ when did you start sleeping with a _blankie_?”

 

His eyes flow open and in one quick movement he sat bolt up right looking down at the blankets – and there was the mossy green blanket.

 

And for some unknown reason it was the only blanket that was covering him – the others were oddly moved to the other side of the bed and some were even on the floor.

 

“ _OK what the_ HELL?” Sam yelled face going a ghostly white as he moved the blanket off of him.

 

Dean's face changed from smug to his worrier like mode when he noticed the panic Sam was admitting, “Sammy, what's wrong?” He asked sitting on his bed fully dressed for the day and leaned forward with a worried look upon his face.

 

Throwing the blanket as far away from him as he could, still somehow having it land on the end of the bed as he flung his large lags over the side of the bed.

 

Running his hands through his hair trying to processes everything that _might_ be going on with _this..._ wiredblanket.

 

First he found it in his bag, next it was on him when he woke – what was next? Was he going to become one with the _darn_ thing?!

 

As his mind was still trying to figure out everything he looked at Dean trying not to dart his eyes back to the blanket ever so often.

 

“I don't really know where this _THING_ came from”, he said jabbing his thumb towards the blanket, “showed up last night in my bag, it was just sitting there on top of my stuff folded neatly and everything.”

 

Dean sat there in silence for a couple of moments as he tried to think of what could be going on from what his little brother had just told him.

 

“Ok so what, you open your duffle and just sitting there was the blanket?” Sam nodded his head. “And you decided to sleep with it – _why_?” He asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

 

Feeling a cold sweat fall over him as he shook his head, “When I went to bed last night it was still just laying on top of my stuff in my bag”, he said as his eyes dropped to his bag.

 

He decided to look and see if maybe just maybe the blanket might still be in the bag, and the one on the bed just happened to be a second one.

 

Grabbing the bag from the ground and unzipping it to see if the blanket was even still there – and sure enough it was gone.

 

Sighing heavily as he zipped the bag shut and dropping it back down on the ground.

 

After a moment’s pause Dean said grimly, “Hand it over”, he held his hand out towards Sam.

 

Sam grabbed the blanket – not really wanting to even touch the _darn_ thing that for some reason would not leave him alone – he passed it over to his brother who toke it like it might just bite him – and who knew, it just might.

 

As Dean sat there looking at the blanket and trying to figure out what was going on Sam got up and grabbed a cup to pour some coffee in – he would need it at this rate, and was glade that Dean had already made some – Sam was not in the mood this morning to sit around and wait for the coffee to be done.

 

“Look, hate to burst your bubble here – but I'm just seeing some fancy blanket”, Dean said after sometime looking it over then looking up to his little brother.

 

Turning and looking at Dean, “You’re not the only one. Still it’s weird; I mean I've _never_ even owned anything like that.”

 

“What not even when you lived your collage days?”

 

Shaking his head, “Jess did, I owned everything that I had on my back when I...” stopping himself before he brought up old wounds.

 

Sam was just glade that Dean picked up on what he had been about to say.

 

“So what – you got another stalker or something?”

 

Shivering at the mention of Becky, “If I did how did they get in the car were my bag was to put the blanket in my duffle when we were on the road or for that matter in the room without even unlocking the door and past the _two of us_?” Sam question as they both looked at the door and noticed that it was in fact still locked from the night before.

 

“Then what? Some little ghost kid who has a thing for you?” Dean asked as the corners of his mouth twitched up wards.

 

Glaring at his brother, “Fist off, you’re a jerk. Second, if you missed it then I think you’re going blind – there are two initial at the bottom right in gold.”

 

Dean looked down at the blanket again and noticed what Sam had told him. He let out a little whistle, “So what are you thinking the S for Sam?”

 

Sam hesitated before he shrugged his shoulders, “I'm not really sure what to make of it.”

 

“Ok, let’s just say the S is for Sam, then what's with the G?”  
  


Shaking his head as lost as his brother, “I really don't know, I was going to look into it this morning.”

 

“Hmm...Have you called Bobby yet? He might have some ideas what's going on.” Dean asked looking back up at Sam.

 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket – he forgot to take it out last night due to being as tired as he was, “One of the first things I was planning on doing this morning.” He said scrolling down his contacts to Bobby's number and pressing call.

 

As he put the phone to his ear hearing it ring he took another sip of his coffee noticing that Dean was still looking at the blanket like it might bite him any moment and Sam tried not to smile at that.

 

He heard the line picks up to the sound of a grumpy voice on the other line, “Singer?”

 

“Hey Bobby its Sam”, he said turning away from his brother.

 

“What can I do for ya boys?” Bobby asked once he heard Sam’s voice on the other end.

 

“Well this is an odd one Bobby, odder then anything that we have dealt with before.”

 

“We deal in the supernatural ya idjds, every day in an out is weird, _so_ shoot Sam”, he saying sarcastically like it wasn’t obvious to them.

 

“Ever hear of a blanket that magically shows up in your duffle bag, one that you've never seen before I might add. Or that when you go to bed and wake up in the morning its covering you, when you know that it was still in your bag when you went to sleep last night?”

 

There was silence on the other end of the line and Sam was beginning to wonder if he had lost the connection or something, then he heard a snort, “Kid have ya been hitting to booze to hard last night or something?”

 

Sighing, “No Bobby, I'm not kidding or anything, you can ask Dean who is still looking at the blanket like it might just bite him at any moment”, Sam said and noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Dean had flipped him off.

 

There was silence again on the other line, and then Bobby asked, “What you’re telling me is that this blanket just showed up out of nowhere, and what won’t leave one of you alone?”

 

“Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. What we can't figure out is where it came from or why it’s even here. Thought we would call you to see if you've ever heard of anything like it before.”

 

“As far as I can guess it might be a hunted or cursed object. Send me a photo of it and I'll look into. By the way – if you don't mind me asking, which of you knuckleheads is it sticking to?”

 

Sighing slightly, “That would be me, and to answer any more questions you might have, no I've never seen it before – like I have not already told you, nor did I pick it up somewhere.”

 

“I believe you Sam I do, just send a photo and I'll look into it, you both might want to do the same.”

 

“Yeah hold on a sec”, Sam turned back to face Dean, “Dean hold the blanket up”, he said changing the mode on his phone so he could take a photo as Dean held the blanket up making sure that Sam could get the whole thing in the photo.

 

For some reason the blanket was quit large and long – like it had been made for someone his size.

 

He snapped a couple of photos and then sent them to Bobby's e-mail. “Alright I just sent it your way.”

 

He could hear the squeak of a chair and the typing of keys as he waited there for a moment taking another sip of his coffee as Dean threw the blanket back on Sam's bed and getting up to stretch.

 

“Alright I got them, I'll call you if I get anything, and you both do the same.”

 

“Yeah Bobby, we will.”

 

“And Sam”, Bobby's voice sounded concerned.

 

“Yeah?” Sam was unsure what Bobby might tell him, he felt a dread sinking into his own voice.

 

“Try and stay away from the blanket, you don't know what it might even really be, could be good at the same time it could possibly kill you or something.”

 

“I was planning on that, but thanks”, he said gruffly hanging up the phone and finishing off the rest of his coffee.

 

“I'm take it he's never seen or heard of anything like this before as well”, Dean asked as Sam placed the cup down on the counter top and pocketing his phone.

 

Shaking his head, “No, as far as he can guess it’s most likely a hunted or cursed object. He said we might want to still look into it and he would do the same.”

 

“ _Oh_ goody, straight to research already”, Dean mumbled loud enough that Sam still could hear him.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part of this story.
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed it so far!
> 
> Please leave you comments/reviews I's love to read them!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and enjoy!
> 
> Lastly I would like to thank Rebecca for editing this for me *blows kisses* If it was not for her then this would still be waiting to be shared with the world.

Hours had passed as they sat there online or reading books on hunted objects, or cursed blankets, the list went on – and still they had no luck.

 

“ _Ahhh_ ”, Dean yelled slamming the book down on the table, “We have been at this for hours and nothing – _anywhere_?!”

 

Sam pinch the brim of his nose letting out a heavy sigh now fully dressed in a new plaid shirt, jeans, with his boots on like he might have to run out the door at any moment, “I'm not finding anything anywhere on the internet either.” He said getting a little annoyed as well.

 

“Then I don't know”, Dean said throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

 

“Why don't we ask Cas? He might have some ideas”, Sam said as they both looked at the blanket that was still resting on the end of Sam's bed.

 

Dean blinked a couple of times realizing that he could have done that from the start and may have even saved himself sometime.

 

Cursing to himself before he said out loud looking up, “Cas we need your help with something, this has us both stumped. So can you get your feathery ass down here pronto?”

 

They both turned at the sound of ruffling feathers in the room and suddenly standing there was the dark haired angel in a tan trench coat with piercing blue eyes.

 

“Hello Dean, Sam”, Castiel said nodding his head to the both of them in turn.

 

“Hey Cas”, Dean said looking at his angel friend frustrated.

 

“Hello Cas”, Sam said feeling more and more tired by the minute.

 

“What is it that the both of you might need my help with?” Castiel asked looking between the two of them.

 

“This is an odd one that we can't seem to figure out, and we might need your help with”, Dean said rubbing is forehead in frustration.

 

Castiel looked at the both of them trying to read their tired faces as to what might have them so stumped.

 

“It’s the blanket on the bed”, Sam said pointing to his bed, “That's what we need your help with.”

 

Castiel looked at the blanket cocking his head to the side and walked over to the bed picking the blanket up going a ghostly white – even for him that was to say the least.

 

“Where did you get this?” He asked looking very sternly at the two of them his voice slightly raised.

 

Sam and Dean both exchange a quick glance, “I found it in my bag last night and it was oddly the only blanket covering me this morning”, Sam said resting his elbows on his knees leaning forward looking closely at Castiel. “Why, you know what's up with that blanket?”

 

“This is what you humans might call an angel's blanket”, Castiel said glancing at the blanket and back to the brothers.

 

“Wait, wait, wait what do you mean?” Dean said holding a hand up to cut in.

 

“Like I had said, it’s what you would call an angel's blanket. And from what I can see its one of the archangels.”

 

“Wait if I'm not mistaken both Lucifer and Michael are _still_ in the pit, Gabriel is dead, and I can't see Raphael giving Sam _anything_ for that matter”, Dean said drumming his fingers on the table top.

 

“Well I think that you humans forget that there were seven archangels one of them being Lucifer, before he fell from grace”, Cas said in his normal formal emotionless tone of voice but with a hint of anger barred in.

 

“Ok let’s say that it was one of the other archangels, why would they give me some _blanket_?” Sam asked trying to think of some reason he would be on an archangel's good list and coming up short.

 

“I am afraid I do not know as to why this would even be here in the first place”, Castiel said holding the blanket up looking at it closely. “I wish to take it with me to find answers.”

 

“Fine by me”, Sam said waving his hand to signal that he was fine with the idea of having the blanket gone.

 

At that Castiel left taking the blanket with him leaving them with more questions than answers.

 

~*~*~

 

Sam and Dean both kept doing other cases, and every time Sam opened his bag the blanket was there or whenever he woke up in the morning it was covering him.

 

He was just glade that Dean had stopped poking fun at him after the first week or so.

 

Every time it happened Castiel would show up and take the blanket with him not giving them any new update on what was going on.

 

Dean even tried burning that blanket a couple of times before Castiel showed up – to no effect – it always would come back within minutes or would not burn at all.

 

It never stopped them from still researching anything about angel blankets as much as they could – nothing ever came up though.

 

In truth Sam had stopped trying to fight it and just let it be in his duffle bag, or sleep with it – even though each time he tried to sleep with another blanket this one would get rid of them as though it was jealous or something.

 

A month had passed and they still had not been able to figure out anything about the blanket.

 

After a long and tiring case they returned to their motel to get some sleep – once they opened the door they saw Castiel standing there.

 

“What's up Cas?” Dean asked scratching his forehead and yawning deeply.

 

“You both might want to sit down for this. I have finally found out who's blanket this once belonged to”, he said holding the blanket up.

 

Dean sighed as he walked into the room tossing his duffle bag on the bed closest to the door.

 

Sam shut and locked the door behind him making his way over to the other bed dropping his bag on the bed as well, and slumped down on the bad looking up at Castiel waiting for him to inform them what he had found out.

 

“Shoot Cas, I'm tired and just want to get this over with”, Dean said dropping himself on his bed sighing tiredly.

 

“It would be Gabriel's signature material and thread”, he said dropping the blanket on Sam's bed.

 

“Wait are _you_ saying that Gabriel is still _alive_?!” Dean asked almost angrily at the thought of the doosh bag still being alive and kicking out there somewhere.

 

“I have yet to pinpoint his exact location. It seems that he is in fact still alive and very much so _“well”_ as you would put it”, Castiel said making air quotations around that word – _well_ – nodding his head slightly as he finished.

 

“So if he is still alive, then why doesn’t he help out with the war going on in Heaven? And the point of the blanket would be?” Sam question giving a quick look to his brother.

 

“I'm afraid I do not know as to why he is forcing this blanket on you Sam. And my guess as to why he's not helping out with Heavens war would be due to the fact he had left Heaven for some time, and most of the angels would want him dead. I feel that would be the reason he might not want to help”, Castiel said not changing his tone of voice.

 

Sam sat there thinking for a moment of the possible reasons why Gabriel would even do something like that for him.

 

“I'm afraid I must return to Heaven”, Castiel said giving them a small nod before he left.

 

“Great not only is that _Trickster_ still alive, but stocking us with some... _some blanket_ ”, Dean snapped.

 

“I don't know Dean”, Sam said running his hands through his hair. “I don't really know.”

 

“Great, not only do we have a Heavenly war going on currently and Raphael wanting us dead I might add here – but _now we have the Trickster on are asses – again I'll_ _add_!?” Dean snapped getting up and going over to the door unlocking it and stomping out slamming the door behind him.

 

Running his hands through his hair again and sighing heavily trying to figure out what he should do about the blanket now that they knew the truth, and not being able to come up with any good ideas.

 

“Why not just keep it _Kiddo_ ”, said a voice floating in the air all around him.

 

Sighing as Sam recognized the voice, “Gabriel...what do you want?”

 

“Oh nothing really. At the moment that is.”

 

“Why not help your brothers and sisters? You know they could really use your help up there?”

 

“You know why _Sasquatch_. I think Cassie already told you what he thinks. I prefer to live, plain and simple – no?”

 

“Fine, then what's the point to the blanket?”

 

Part of Sam felt like an idiot for talking aloud to Gabriel who was somewhere off in the word that only he knew.

 

“What you don't like _my little gifty?_ ” Gabriel said almost sadly – key word – almost.

 

“I don't get it, why a blanket? What are you trying to play at?” Sam asked sighing and looking around the room.

 

Laughing loudly and making the room almost a sweet kind of sound, “You'll just have to wait and see”, his laugher filled the room leaving Sam with a peacefulness that he had not felt in a long time, “You'll just have to wait and see”, he repeated still laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave your comments, I would love to read them!
> 
> PS: I always have odd ball dreams like this, this is nothing new for me.


End file.
